Swimming pools are commonly treated with a sanitizing agent, such as chlorine, in order to maintain a clean swimming environment. The sanitizing agent may be dispensed at a suitable rate to the water by a dedicated dispenser as a liquid or a solid, such as in tablet form.
The sanitizing agent may also be produced within the water itself. For example, salt may be added to the swimming water at a tolerable level. The salted water is directed into a chlorinator which produces the sanitizing agent through electrolysis. The water with the newly-produced sanitizing agent is then directed back into the pool.